The Storm
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: During a terrible storm at PCA, everyone is terrified. Death and destruction occur, but could love come out of this? ChaseZoey LoganDana
1. Storm? Where?

Nicole and Zoey sat at a table at lunch, talking about an important subject: Cheese. "I'm telling you, Zo, Swiss is the best!" Nicole insisted. "Nicole, American is better!" Zoey replied. Lola sat across from them, leafing through a fashion magazine. "My hair looks better, my skin tone's darker, and my eyes are prettier." Lola said, criticizing the model. Logan, Chase, Michael, and Dustin were at another table. Logan was polishing his mirror. Chase and Michael were talking about last night's basketball game. Dustin was studying for his geometry exam, which would happen after lunch. "Hey Dustin, do you think Zoey likes me?" Chase asked suddenly. "She's your best friend; she talked about you all summer." Dustin replied, glancing at his sister. "No, I mean, like likes me, you know, like Nicole does to every other boy?" He asked. Nicole turned and waved at Donald Hammering, and then Zoey and Nicole giggled. "Oh, I don't know, I only think she likes you as a friend." Dustin replied. "But I'm only 10, and she doesn't tell me everything. She still won't tell me where babies come from." Chase grinned. "She'll tell you soon, I promise." He assured him. Dustin nodded. "Hey, do you like her that way?" He asked. "I don't know." He replied. Dustin shrugged. A shrill bell rang from outside. "What's that?" Chase asked over the racket. "Tornado alarm, run as fast as you can!" Mr. Dig replied, and they all ran to the hallway. Nicole was crying, Lola was trembling, and Zoey was trying to reassure them, but Chase saw tears in her sparkling blue eyes. Mr. Dig herded them to the gym, where a few other boarding school students were there. One of them was Dana. Logan walked over to her. She was crying. "All of the people at my school got killed, Logan. All of them except these people." She sobbed. Logan, surprisingly, hugged her. "You still have us, Dana. You still have me." He whispered. Lola was crying as well. "That was my old school!" She exclaimed. Mr. Dig directed her over to one of her old friends, and they started hugging each other and crying. "Zoey, are we going to die?" Dustin asked. "No." Zoey insisted, but nobody was sure.


	2. Pure Chaos

**Disclaimer_: I don't own anything! I'm still in middle school! I must hide! Ahhh! _**

**Dedications_: I dedicate this chapter to my first commenter, Saddle123._**

Lola and Nicole sat down next to a wall, and Michael ate potato chips at vast speeds.

"Man, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"This could be my last meal!" Michael exclaimed.

"No, do not think like that, this will all be straightened out soon!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I believe this could help." Quinn said, holding up an invention.

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

"Only a device that makes sure you die now, instead of in a tornado. I just have to insert the euthanasia into your body in several places, and you will immediately die!" Quinn replied, looking impressed. "Now, who would like to go first?"

There were no volunteers, but no more encouraging words from Zoey. Soon, the only sound was a soft humming from the lights and Michael's crunching of potato chips. Dustin clung to Zoey.

"Zoey, I don't want to die! I'm only ten!" He exclaimed.

"Nobody is going to die!" Zoey exclaimed.

"You're only saying that because you want to go to heaven!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Gwen, you just shut up! Everybody calm down!" Zoey exclaimed. Gwen laughed, he thought this was hilarious.

Soon, there was talk of death wishes and last wishes, even of sacrifices and being mummified. Logan wanted to be frozen, so for years to come everyone would see his handsomeness. The littler kids were crying, the older kids were talking nonsense, and the teachers were frantic and would randomly shout, "I am a TEACHER!" at short notice. Gwen was focused on causing pure chaos, and it was working. He cornered a group of kids and told them what would happen to you if you died from a tornado.

"First, all the skin on your head disappears, including your eyes. Then, all your bones turn into water, and your brain dissolves."

"Stop, STOP! I can't take it, I'm too weak!" A few kids wailed.

Zoey stormed over to Gwen. "Stop that, it's not true! If you die from a tornado, you are normally just buried under some rubble and stuff. Besides, there's nothing to worry about, it's only for precaution." Zoey insisted. The kids were still trying to get the pictures out of their heads. Mr. Dig came dashing into the room.

"There is definitely something to worry about! This tornado is CATEGORY 5!" He hollered. This caused utter chaos.

"Hey! I could be famous for naming a tornado! How about Gary or, maybe George. Wait, it is a boy, right?"

"Bethany! Yeah! We'll call her Bethany!"

"It should be a name that could be boy or girl. How about Taylor?"

"I say it should be a boy."

Zoey slapped her head in fury. "This is ridiculous! First off, you do not name tornados, and if you did, there is _no_ _way_ to tell if it is a boy or a girl! Do you people ever go to science class?" Silence occurred. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! BETHANY'S ARRIVED!"

"No, not George!"

"Taylor's here? We'll die!"

"Gary, go home!"

It was true, Bethany/Taylor/George/Gary was outside the window, roaring and tearing everything in its path. Zoey whimpered, all confidence drained.


End file.
